1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates broadly to the art of storing potatoes and more particularly to novel apparatus and methods of placing bulk potatoes into a potato storage facility, utilizing a novel assemblage and cooperation between potato conveyors, potato hauling trucks and the potato storage enclosure.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, potato storage facilities have often been filled by driving potato carrying trucks into the interior of the facility for storage, with subsequent distribution and piling of the potatoes by potato pilers and the like. Ground level conveyor belts have also been used to transport and aid the delivery and piling of potatoes inside the "spud cellar" type facility, but such belts have most often been contained wholly in the facility. These methods have created a number of problems, it being difficult to evenly distribute potatoes in the facility by these methods, and the facility access doors must be opened to admit the trucks, thereby disrupting the desirably controlled environment within the facility. Further, tare in the form of dirt, dust, vines and other foreign material and objects are carried with potatoes into the interior of the facility, creating problems with their removal and control and further adversely affecting the environment both for potato storage and personnel comfort and health. Such prior art methods also typically require numerous personnel and often result in facilities being utilized to less than full capacity.